Union Pines High School
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: When Melanie moves to Cameron, she meets a couple of guys that change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go again! Hurray for Union Pines!**

**Written for me, since I'm a Moore-on!**

* * *

Union Pines High school. The first time I set foot in that school everyone looked at me like I had ninety-one heads or something. It sucked. Not even the teachers hid the disdain in their voices when addressing me. Only the lunch ladies were nice to me, they gave me free food.

I guess everyone hated me because of what I look like. I had red hair with obvious dark roots,  
I was wearing my brothers old combat boots, and a Bret Hart shirt I turned into a dress.  
At lunch, instead of eating like everyone else, I had decided to get used to my locker combination.

When I got there I saw a guy from my first two classes leaning against my locker, talking to a senior with weird eyebrows.

"Hey, get off my locker, you cute thing you." he just looked at me like I was the math book he threw at me earlier.

"How big of a wrestling fan are you?" he asked scratching his chin.

"I've shattered my pelvis trying to do a back flip onto my brother Camp LeJeune three years ago"  
I smirked.

"Three years ago? How are you not paralyzed?" the older guy asked.

"Rehab." I opened my locker and pulled out gym clothes.

"Sweet, can we see your schedule?" he asked.

"Sure, here, how'd you know I'm new?" I handed it to them.

"Shannon was all like"Dude there's this super hot chick in my first two classes," and I was all like "did you ask her out?" and he was like "No, I threw a Math book at her."" he handed my schedule back and laughed.

"By the way, I'm Melanie." I slammed my locker shut.

"We have the rest of the day together." Shannon said not really looking at me, which I will admit was very hot.

"Art, Drama, Gym, and English, in that order." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Jeff by the way." Shannon laughed when I looked at Jeff like he just appeared.

"I know you!" I shouted and jumped in the air.

"How?" they both asked.

"Our dads meet up once at year for a little reunion thing with five other guys, and I went one year and you and your brother were there. Your brother kissed me." I giggled.

"I remember, you pushed me in the mud." Jeff got a far off look in his eye.

"Anyway, shall we get to class?" Shannon asked and offered his arm to me. Instead of linking arms with him,  
I put my fingers in his belt loop and pulled him along.

"Well Shanny, we don't know each other, like at all, but you are mine." Shannon's face turned red as Jeff began laughing his ass off. When we got into the class girls were still looking at me funny.  
Shannon without missing a beat saw that I was burying my feelings and went off on the girls.

"Hey Talia, listen, if your mean to our girl, than we're gonna have to beat the snot out of your little boyfriend, Shane Helms, no problem, right Jeff?" Jeff nodded. You see, Shane was a Tenth-Grader, who as dating Talia, the main girl making fun of me.

"Moore, Hardy, go sit down, young lady come up here," The teacher snapped at us. "Class, this is Melanie, she's from Chicago. Melanie, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Okay, well I'm a huge wrestling fan, as you can clearly tell my favorite is Bret Hart, I went to WrestleManias five, six, and seven, My dad was a Marine, but he's retired. My mother, crazy, brother, dead.  
And I live with Coach Bruce and his wife since he's my mom's brother." I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. "Any questions?"

"What gang were you in?" Talia laughed.

"I was in the Anti-Stupid Redneck Girls gang. No I'm just kidding, My brother kept me away from that source of violence, so he pointed me down the path of The World Wrestling Federation. Oh and I have been jumped before." I laughed, no one else did.

"Melanie, what are you doing this afternoon?" Shannon asked as I sat down.

"Spending it with you guys?" I asked hopefully.

"Sweet, Mellie's gonna hang out with us." Jeff said and I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" they both asked

"My brother used to call me that."

"Oh well, I'm sorry I didn't know." Jeff apologized as he rubbed my back.

"No it's total grooves." I stated with a fake smile.

"So is your uncle going to be ok with you coming home with us?" Jeff asked playing with his keys.

"Yeah he knows I planned on going into town for a few hours, all I have to say is I'm going home with Jeff Hardy-" Jeff shook his head.

"No Coach Bruce doesn't like me, the woman he's married to dated my dad and I put sand in her gas tank."

"That was you? she told me about that, I laughed for three hours. But he'll be cool with it. I'm his favorite neice."

"How many neices does he have?" Shannon asked.

"Twelve, and six nephews." Shannon and Jeff looked at eachother in amazement as the bell rang for Drama. "Four of them are my siblings."

"Dang, you're parents, aunts and uncles stayed busy." Jeff laughed.

"No, My mom just got married a lot." I said. "She's married to this guy named Hennigan, they had a baby, he's like, twelve, she named him after my dad, John."

"Cool, wait is that cool?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah totally, I like the kid, he's into wrestling, we'd wrestle all the time. I'd win."

"I've got an idea," shannon leaned in close to me and Jeff causing us to lean in as well. "Let's go now. Nobody's home at my house, we can go there."

"Sweet, it's a party, of three, do we get to see your room?" I smiled.

"No I'm saving that for when it's just you and me." he responded with a smile.

* * *

**Naughty Shannon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey coach, how's it hanging?" Shannon smiled as he walked in the gym not wearing his gym shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Moore, why aren't you dressed?" my uncle asked as I came up from behind and put my hands on Shannon's hips.

"Hey uncle Bruce, what's up?" I asked smiling and putting my chin on Shannon's shoulder.

"Why are neither of you dressed properly?" he looked at us.

"Well, I'm taking your niece this afternoon," Shannon and I laughed "Take her home with me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mel, how long have you known him?" my uncle asked.

"Only a few hours, is that bad?" I questioned helping Shannon put his shirt on.

"Melanie, I'm not your father, so I'm just going to let you do what you want, so go ahead and go home with him. But you better be at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, so can we just go now, and you give us good participation grades?" I laughed.

"Give me three reasons why." My uncle said as we went into his and the other coach's office.

"We'll do something naughty when the principal comes, and yes I know she's visiting this block, you told me last night at dinner." I stood over Shannon as he sat at the table the coaches do.

"Yeah, naughty." Shannon buried his face in my stomach and I giggled like an idiot. Coach Dallor looked at us with hatred in his eyes.

"Oh don't look at us like that, we won't if we're allowed to leave." I stuck my tongue out at Coach Dallor. It was obvious, my uncle was annoyed.

"Go, now, get out of my office, here's a pass." Uncle Bruce wrote a pass that said I was sick and Shannon was escorting me home. we had to stop at my locker to put my school books away. Shannon slipped a note in Jeff's locker.

"What did that note say?" I asked. He smiled at me and said "It says we're going to my house and I put the time we're leaving on it."

"So how far away do you live?" I asked as we left the building. We were about to round the corner when he stopped me.

"Are you sure you're ok, I mean you threw up all over the bathroom walls," The principal walked around the corner and I leaned up against the brick wall holding my stomach.

"Young lady are you alright?" I looked up at her with a blank stare.

"Hello Dr. Grant, she's not feeling well, Coach Bruce is having me take her home, since he likes me, here's our paper." Shannon handed her the light blue slip of paper.

"Shannon don't lie, you know coach Bruce hates you, he sends you to my office at least twice a week. Well what do you know, this is actually his signature. Take her home now, it's ok."

"Thank you Ma'am." I slowly stood up and stumbled away. As soon as the principal was gone we bolted, we ran as fast as we could, and didn't stop until we passed McDonald's.

"Let's get food, I'm hungry." Shannon panted. We decided to go in and sit for a little while. After twenty minutes we decided to leave.

"Well let's walk the rest of the way, I've still got a lot of drink left." I said as he held the door open for me. We only had a little way left to go. Shannon asked for some of my drink, I gladly gave him some.

"Thanks baby." he said putting his hand on the small of my back. I giggled like an idiot. Just then an old couple walked by. She was glowing like a new bride.

"Excuse me, you two look very happy, how long have you two been together?" The old man smiled at us and his wife said that they'd been together for sixty years. I almost started crying.

"Young lady what's wrong?" the old man asked.

"I want that someday, sixty years of marriage, that's the most amazing thing I've ever heard." I said taking Shannon's hand. The old woman pulled me aside.

"Do you know what our secret is?" she asked, I shook my head no. she leaned closer to me and whispered, "Fake it, as you get older, it gets older too, so you fake it, it makes him feel better, and you get more time to do what you want to do." my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what she had just told me.

"Well we've got to get going, it was nice meeting you." Shanon pulled me down the street and told me what the old man said to him. The old man told him to cheat, and I told him what the old woman told me. we laughed the rest of the way to his house. He unlocked the door and we rushed up stairs.

"sweet room." I said as I flopped down on his bed. Shannon laid down next to me and put his hand on my back.

"Thank you babe." he went to kiss me, but I blocked him.

"No, I don't know you that well. I am hungry though." I crawled over him to see what he had to eat downstairs. Before I made it to the bedroom door, it flew open and Matt, Jeff's older brother tackled me.

"Sorry cutie, didn't mean to knock you down." he helped me up and brushed me off.

"Matt, what's up? How'd you know we were here?" Shannon stood up and came over to us.

"Jeff, he called from that nasty payphone in the cafeteria, and said you two went to your house." Matt began walking down the stairs followed closely by me and Shannon.

"So Mel, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." Matt asked helping himself to a bologna sandwich.

"Better than some worse than others." She snatched the sandwich from him and took a huge bite out of it.

"Nice Bret Hart shirt by the way, Shawn Michaels is better though."


End file.
